Drowning
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "I... never wanna... go swimming... again." A vacation gone awry. 58/59 kids.


**Hewwooo, peopllles. Here's another idea Numbuh 227 came up with. Here we go.**

* * *

"Ahhh, Hotel Delfino." Gwen Murphy sighed as she, her husband, and their three-year-old kids stood before the entrance of a fancy hotel overlooking the sea. "The smell of the ocean, comfy rooms… and being away from home where Nolan's all crazy with his Sandman II crud."

"Didn't this use to be a restaurant?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, but they remade it into a hotel to make more money."

"Didn't the last restaurant that did that end up collapsing?"

"Ehh… these people aren't as cheap. Anyway, let's go get signed in. Come on, kids."

As the parents walked in, Maddy was about to follow them, but watched as her brother was walking away into the bushes. "Zaaach! We're supposed to stay with ouw pawents!"

"Come on, Mad! What's the point of vacation without a little fun?"

Maddy spared one quick glance to her parents and yelled, "Waait!", chasing after her brother.

Maddy followed her brother down a steep slope to a rocky shore that overlooked the sea. "Zach, I weally think we should-" Maddy stopped as she bumped into her brother from behind.

"Whooa. Look at that, Maddy." Zach said, pointing ahead. Standing along the rocks, overlooking the sea, was a mysterious woman with dark-purple hair and a dark-blue summer's outfit.

"Is that Misses Wicken?" Maddy asked.

"Why would she be hewe? Let's go closer."

"Zach, wait!" Maddy followed after her brother again.

The strange woman spared a glance to her left to see the kids approaching. She smirked and chuckled to herself as she walked further ahead, disappearing over the other side of the hill. Zach and Maddy made it onto the hill where she stood, overlooking a cliffside where waves brushed strongly against the cliff. "Whewe did she go?" Maddy asked.

"I dunno." Zach walked closer toward the edge and called out. "Hellooo?"

Maddy walked beside her brother and yelled out, "HELLOOO?"

The woman quietly stood behind them, smirking to herself as her hair began to wave around. One of her hair strands stretched out along the ground like a snake, slithering closer and closer to Maddy until…

"AHHH!" The snaky hair shoved the unsuspecting child over the ledge.

"MADDY!" Zach tried to grab her arm, but Maddy fell and splashed into the water. "Whuh-" Zach noticed the snaky hair beside him and turned as it retracted into the woman's hair. "You!" Before his eyes, the woman vanished in a puff of dark smoke.

"Zaaaach!"

Zach gasped and looked back over the edge, watching as his sister was washed away by the current. "Maddy!"

"Help! I can't swim-" Her sentence was cut short as she was pulled directly under the water, making Zach gasp in fright. Under the water, Maddy waved her arms and desperately tried to help herself back above the surface, but was being pulled down by some curly thing around her legs. She looked down and noticed that same woman smirking up at her while she dragged Maddy down using her hair-tentacle.

Zach only looked horrified as he watched bubbles emerge from where his sister had sunk, unable to think of what to do. "Zach!" He turned as his mother and father hurried over. "What're you doing, where's Maddy?" Gwen asked. Zach frightfully pointed down to where the bubbles were coming from. Gwen immediately sucked in some air and dove beneath the surface, and the boys looked with worry if they would come back up. To their relief, Gwen emerged from the water, holding Maddy tightly in her arms. Doug helped his wife back onto land as she rested Maddy on the ground, the child shivering with fear.

"Honey. Are you okay?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"I… never wanna… go swimming… again."

"Maddy-"

"I wanna go home!"

"It's okay, Maddy. We'll get our stuff and go back home."

"Gee, I'm sorry, Mad." Zach apologized. "I shouldn't've run off."

Gwen sighed, "Don't worry, Zach. As soon as we get home, we can put this whole thing behind us, okay, Mad?" Gwen held her daughter's hand as the parents led their kids back up the slope.

Standing along a further spot on the cliffside, the mysterious woman watched the family leave and cackled. "Human brats are SO easy to fool. What better way to celebrate my return to this world than scaring a harmless child? After all, it's only been 13 years. Hmmm… I suppose I should return home for now, before her Royal Goddess-ness gets suspicious. Ahhh, the smell of the sea. I haven't felt like this since I stood that sailor boy up a long time ago. Can't wait to see what results THIS has, mm hm HA HA HA HA ha ha!" The hair on her head transformed into hissing snakes as she vanished from the light.

* * *

**Ehh, not the best, but… it sets up a little. Also, it feels good to write and post something, since I've been so busy with typing the really long finale of **_**Firstborn**_**. Nearly done with the final boss. I hope to finish that soon. Anyhoo, see you later.**


End file.
